National Union
The National Union is a federation of colonies, protectocrates, and territories governed by a federal enclave. The Union was created after a nuclear fallout, fleeing from the chaos with many pre-war survivalists and using concepts for Space Age concepts to reach alternate dimensions. At current, the NU is the forefront in military affairs in existence, and has several genocide goals condemned by all who do not commit them. Policies The National Union is currently in a near-isolationist state. Trading is not the main headway for its economy as much as it is pillaging its enemies, taxing its many citizens in even amounts, and using internationally illegal methods to gain corporate profits, both internally and externally. Nearly 2,000 "policies" or Federal Orders have been enacted, and only 3 have ever been repealed. Notable Passes Orders: Policy 23, the most controversial, requires that all Equestrians, of any state to be denied access into the NU, having contact with NU citizens, or objecting NU policies toward them. This act has an extension, later added within the year of its passing, to order the extinction if this species, in a clean, contained way. Because of more Equesrians being found in each dimension, there is no way to get into clear extinction. Many are sent to Old Constantine, which has been compared to an orderly Auschwitz, in the 67th Reality. Policy 11 enacts conscription for each citizen to serve 4 years in any public work department. Work conscription will have them payed from ages 17-60. Policy 240 dismisses any claims that the government uses PMCs. This law bans the use of PMCs in state affairs, but permisses them in diplomtic, security, and business reasons. They are not allowed to work with the National Army or replace police work in any way. Policy 400 declared 2nd Persons, or people who already existed in one reality and were found as a copy in another are not given citizenship. These people are deported to a different reality to exist independently but under NU lordship. Less then 5%(3112) of all people found are exact or near-exact copies of an existing person. Policy 667 grants each citizen freedom of speech, and an optional, pre-made housing. Food and Health care is provided by loyalty to the country through serving with distinction, assisting other citizens, and exposing 2nd Persons or Equestrians. Military and Relations The National War Department employs nearly several trillion active and reserve sailors, agents, combatants, and crewmen. By far the largest manpower fielded by any nation. However, many times too often organization fails to meet standards.The National Army does not issue protected vests or adequate training to it's front line soldiers, but does employ pulse armor, energy weapons, and plasma-based pistols. This never does meet the demand and need, however, no matter the amount. Pulse Armor is allowed to Heavy Battalions but requires high doses of energy, weighs more then a mature bull, and is explosive if used inproperly. The NU's primary ally is The Equal Republic, who share a similar history, but different takes on the matter of political freedoms, terrorism, and dealing with Equestria. The two are involved in several pacts, mainly trade, nuclear, and defense.Cowsmopia and the Lunar Republic all have delt with the NU in the past, but none have met any success to allying itself with the Union's hard-nosed politicians, only because of it's status within the Equal Republic. The Lunar Empire is seen as a hotbed for terrorism and the source of racial inequalities by the Marshall, and therefore the Union. Equestria is under ER occupation and is thus the Lunar Republi, and is not in any direct relations with them since it's downfall. Equestrians are the only species to not be granted citizenship or asylum in the Union, let alone residency. History (Pre-War) Note: KINJI censored the NU's pre-existent history and it is assumed to be tied to the ER's. The National Union started as a band of survivalists hiding in the Oregon mountains of the 1st Dimension. At this time, civil disturbances in the 1st Dimension USA were high, at the around the 2020-2030s, they had hid to avoid being sent to fight the Chinese. A concrete bunker was constructed and hid a band of several hundred conspirators before a nuking lit the world on fire. It is unknwn why this was chosen as a method over Vaulting companies. After several hundred years the armed group had absorbed surrounding towns, making a small army and home. An expedition into Nevada left them into finding theories for interdimensional travel. At this point in time, the Marshall became the official leader of the NU. Many more years, after meeting the youthful Equal Republic, they were based in Florida and spent time at the the JFK Aerospace Center, focusing on making dimensional travel possible, until a push by nearby Hippostanian forces forced a bottleneck of 5,000 Unionists to flee to the 2nd Dimension. History (Post-War and Discovery) The National Union was offically declared after landing on the 2nd Dimensional Earth, naming it Terra, to distinguish it. Terra was set in the 1940s, in a war between the Roman Empire and Russian Empire. A 9 year conquest by National Army forces turned it into a city of the future. Terra was not infested with radiation like Earth, but was not as technologically advance. The Capital of the Union was put in Warsaw, for Washington DC did not exist in this universe and many cities were destroyed before their arrival. Warsaw blossomed into an industrial-focused future. After a short period, the NU revisited Earth. The visit lasted 1 year and involved the discovery of Equestrians in the place that was once China. The ER had pre-knowledge of thier existence but declined to notify the NA when finding them. Marshall Allen personally took a disliking of things that reminded him of the Old World, and wished for these species to be extinguished. His theory is that if they were in power, they would cause another nuclear holocaust. Within the visit, a viewing was made by officials from the ER and NU over this new enemy. Hidden cameras revealed an execution taking place, and an military intervention prevented it, adding to the causes of the war between the Solar Empire and the Equal Republic. The NU has left it's original reality and never returned. It currently conquers other Alternate Dimensions en masse, adding to its size, ability, and projection. In recent years Equestrian Genocide has reached an all time height, for the millions of dead. In the wake of the great hate for species other then Human, 2 Equestrians have legal ability to coexist in the NU. The first is confidential and was the rescue in 2046. It is unkown what behappens it. One Vinyl Scratch was spared during a business trip ended with her being forked over to Union authority. She is preserved for the sake of science and history, and caused mass rioting in looting when the Democratic People's Council barely passed legislation to let her live. Both were brought in at the permission of High Order. They are kept exempt from NU Honor Code and Law through being in the Equestria Free Corps